


Of beer, marshmallows, and manly friendship

by lamoamadeen



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-12
Updated: 2011-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamoamadeen/pseuds/lamoamadeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jin, Pi and Ryo go camping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of beer, marshmallows, and manly friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ryogrande@lj on a Pin meme. I had a lot of fun writing this, and it somehow became a lot longer than I'd originally planned.

It’s cold, the forest looms black beyond the clearing, and the glow of the dying campfire just barely illuminates the silhouette of the tent that sways rustling in the evening wind.  
  
For the first time in months, Yamapi feels at peace. There’s nothing to watch but the stars, his friends and the dance of the small flames, nothing to do but perch on his chair, drink beer and roll a long wooden stick between his fingers like it’s the most attention-requiring job in the world.  
  
Over the embers on the edge of the fire, his marshmallow turns a delicious gold that promises his tongue the next explosion of crispy sweetness. It makes him wonder if his manager would faint if she knew that he has just consumed two days worth of calories in the span of a few hours. For a second, he feels guilty.  
  
Then he remembers how she’d looked him up and down last week and said that he’d better be careful about regaining weight or he’d end up pudgy like Kamenashi.  
  
 _Here’s to you, Shuuji-kun_ , he thinks and pops the sweet into his mouth. Somehow, it tastes even better than the ones before.  
  
Beside him, barely visible beneath the bundle of three unfolded sleeping bags, Jin is humming a vaguely familiar melody as he punches another message into his phone. His face is tinged an eerie blue from the display, but his mouth is curved into a soft, indulgent smile that Yamapi hasn’t seen on him for a long time. It makes him think of screeching laughter and a nasal giggle, bleached hair and awkward eyebrows. It makes him think that maybe things can be alright again. For all of them.  
  
"Yo, Akanishi, what’s that retarded grin about?" Ryo asks from the other side of the campfire, and promptly curses as his last marshmallow drops into the flames and blisters black next to the smoldering remains of his previous attempts. "And this stuff sucks. What’s so great about this American shit?"  
  
Jin flicks him off and opens his mouth to reply, but then his phone erupts into _Boom Boom_. It never makes it to the _Pow_ , though, because Jin has snaps it open faster than some people would give him credit for, reads for a few still seconds, and then his fingers are flying across the keypad once again. The smile is back on his face.  
  
Ryo glares. "Don’t ignore your friends for your latest hoe, Mr. I-have-someone-I-like. Especially not when this whole camping the American way thing was totally your idea." Setting down his charred stick, he turns to Yamapi, presumably to try and make him join the nagging, but Yamapi knows Ryo is more curious than pissed off, and also has a giant sweet tooth. When Ryo’s eyes land on his remaining marshmallows, Yamapi snatches them out of the bag and squishes them into his fist.  
  
Food isn’t something to take risks on.  
  
At Ryo’s outraged, " _Oi_!" he just smirks and keeps on munching gleefully. With his mouth open.  
  
Next to him, another _Boom_ is cut off mid-play. Jin chortles; and Ryo’s head whips around. He looks like he’s on the verge of exploding into one of his rants (which Yamapi knows Jin would be unfazed by) when he discovers Jin’s bag of marshmallows.  
  
Jin’s _untouched_ bag of marshmallows.  
  
Eyebrows raised, Ryo stares at it for some time, and then sets his eyes back on Jin. "Hey! Lover boy!"  
  
This time, Jin lowers the phone and peers at Ryo from under his eyelashes. He probably thinks he looks intimidating, beanie, scarf and huddling in a nest of sleeping bags notwithstanding.  
  
Yamapi just thinks he looks cute.  
  
And then he thinks maybe he shouldn’t eat the rest of his marshmallows after all, because that totally must have been the sugar speaking.  
  
While Jin and Ryo are trying to stare each other down, Yamapi sighs and stands up to fetch a new round of beer from inside the tent, where Jin made them hide it, insisting that alcohol standing around in public was very un-American and therefore unauthentic. Yamapi didn’t think the middle of a forest owned by Matchy-senpai counted as in public, and Ryo also looked doubtful, but none of them said anything. Not with Jin laughing that bubbly laugh of his, lips crooked and eyes sparkling.  
  
He steps out of the tent just in time to see Ryo catch the bag of marshmallows out of the air.  
  
Ryo looks at it like he can’t believe his eyes. And like his mouth is watering quite fiercely. "Why… "  
  
Jin chuckles. "Because you suck at roasting marshmallows, and I want to watch you fail some more."  
  
"AKANI --"  
  
"And ‘cause I’ve had tons of them back in the US, and you haven’t," Jin says, and smiles. Yamapi hands him a can of beer and has to fight down the urge to hug him. Until Jin smirks. "And if I get you addicted, you’ll be fat Ryo!"  
  
Ryo seems torn between shrieking indignantly, stuttering in gratitude and feeling disgusted that he’s not dumping the whole bag over Jin’s head right then and there. Then he scowls, rips the bag open and spears as many of the white pieces onto his stick as he can fit.  
  
The first one gets burned immediately, the second one whooshes down into the flames when Ryo tries to shake off the blackened first one, but the rest survive the battle unscathed and Ryo is cooing over his small pile of roasted marshmallow.  
  
Yamapi can’t help but laugh. "He’s such a wuss."  
  
"Yeah, he totally is," Jin says, snickering.  
  
"And he can totally hear you", Ryo garbles through a mouthful of marshmallow goo, but he doesn’t sound offended.

  
\---

  
Taking a swig of beer, Jin sighs and leans his head back to look up at the stars. Even this far away from Tokyo, one can’t see them, but Yamapi remembers Jin once told him that he liked to know they were there.  
  
"Right now, I wish today would never end," Jin says.  
  
Something clenches inside Yamapi, like a shudder that comes from nowhere and without reason.  
  
 _Except maybe there is a reason_ , he thinks as he watches the light flicker over Jin’s face, shadows caressing his cheekbones and the curve of his lips, and even if his mind feels fuzzy and sluggish, he knows that no amount of beer or sugar should make him stare at his best friend’s face ike that.  
  
Tearing his eyes away, he takes a big gulp of beer. "You know, I’m glad you’ve forgiven each other."  
  
Jin visibly tenses, face going blank with the carefully neutral expression usually reserved for interviewers and prying higher-ups.  
  
"Ryo and I?" he asks casually, but his fingers tighten around the phone.  
  
Yamapi snorts. "No, stupid."  
  
"Then what?" Jin’s voice is tight and a hint of steel has crept into it, like he has forgotten who he’s talking to, old reflexes taking over. Yamapi doesn’t feel offended. It has always been a touchy subject, after all.  
  
"Relax," he says. "I’m not your manager."  
  
Jin winces, looking guilty. "Sorry."  
  
"No need to apologize." Yamapi beams at him. "I’m just glad the two of you made up."  
  
Jin groans. "You make that sound so gay."  
  
"Yeah, well, isn’t it?"  
  
At Jin’s scandalized look, Yamapi grins. "Idiot", he says, and goes straight for the collarbone.  
  
Jin’s shriek is probably loud enough to chase away any wildlife within the area. It even has Ryo perk up from his intense marshmallow roasting session.  
  
Yamapi laughs. "You’re so easy, Bakanishi. Tell Kame-chan I said hi."  
  
"Tell him yourself!"  
  
"Nope. I might end up going on about how he shouldn’t go on a diet."  
  
Jin gives him a look.  
  
"What?" Yamapi says. "You know he’d take it the wrong way."  
  
They are interrupted by Ryo, who looks at Jin like he has grown another head. "You haven’t been texting some bitch, but _Kamenashi_?"  
  
Jin shrugs. Yamapi knows some people, usually including Ryo, who like to declare on a regular basis that Kame _is_ a bitch, but he keeps his mouth shut. This might not be the best time to remind him.  
  
Ryo groans. "You can’t be serious. One visit to a concert, and you’re all rainbows and retarded smiles again? If you’d told me that was all it’d take, I would’ve begged Johnny to make you go solo three years ago. Would’ve saved us all a whole lot of bitching."  
  
Jin ignores him in favor of punching another short message into his phone.  
  
Ryo snorts. "You know, Yoko is going to explode from happiness. All that legendary Akakame shit and --" He chokes, eyes wide.  
  
Jin looks up from his phone. "What?"  
  
"Please", Ryo whines, "please don’t tell me you’re fucking him."  
  
Yamapi feels his heart stutter to a halt. He hadn’t even thought… but maybe if… and wouldn’t that mean… He stares at Jin, waits for him to roll his eyes, laugh and call Ryo a dick, but Jin just holds Ryo’s gaze with a calm expression.  
  
"And what if I was?"  
  
For a few moments, Ryo sits there slack-jawed, face a slight green. Then he whimpers, "Please Jin. Please tell me I don’t have to hand over my next paycheck to Yoko."  
  
Clutching his empty beer can like it’s a life-saver, Yamapi keeps his eyes on Jin. He _hurts_. Thinking of Jin and Kame together, in that sense, hurts. It shouldn’t, but it does.  
  
And suddenly, while Ryo’s sputtering at Jin’s unflinchingly serene expression, he understands. It really wasn’t the sugar or the beer, after all.  
  
Then, Jin’s lips stretch into that impossibly wide, blinding grin, and he’s guffawing with laughter. "Your face," he wheezes, "Should have seen your face!"  
  
"You dick," Ryo says, leaning back on his chair. "I nearly had a heart attack. You don’t do that to your friends."  
  
"Well, you don’t place bets on your friends’ love lives, either," Jin says, still snickering.  
  
Ryo harrumphs and chucks a marshmallow at him. "I only did it because there’s no way Kamenashi would ever want to bang your fat ass."  
  
"As if I’d let him," Jin says fondly, patting his phone like it’s his bro.  
  
Next to him, Yamapi tries to get his breathing back under control. He doesn’t remember a time when he’s ever been _dizzy_ with relief, mind spinning like a carrousel, but now he is. And it terrifies him.  
  
Fixing his eyes firmly on the ground, he forces himself out of his chair and stumbles to the tent. "Gonna get some more booze."  
  
If it’ll stop the avalanche of thoughts roaring through his head, he’ll gladly drink himself stupid.

  
\---

  
Yamapi has barely slept long enough not to feel drunk anymore when a shrill wail jolts him awake. For a second, he wonders where he is, squinting through the darkness, but then a loud snore from a couple of feet away has him relax.  
  
Yawning, Yamapi is just about to turn around and put his back on Ryo’s snoring, when a small rustling sound between him and the other man has him still. He blinks at the space in front of him, waiting for his eyes to adapt to the darkness. There was a bit of a moon hanging low in the sky when they’d crawled into the tent, so there should be enough light to see.  
  
As the black gives way to shades of grey, he can make out a Jin-shaped lump in front of him. It’s trembling.  
  
"Jin?" he whispers. "You awake?"  
  
More rustling as the lump moves. Yamapi focuses his eyes on the patch of gray that must be Jin’s face.  
  
"Pi?"  
  
"Shhh," Yamapi says. "Ryo’s sleeping. You cold?"  
  
"No, ’m good."  
  
 _Liar_ , Yamapi thinks, because he knows what a freezing Jin looks like. When he’s shivering like this, nothing short of body heat will warm him up, and Yamapi is usually identified and used as a convenient source.  
  
Something’s nagging at him to hesitate and think this over, but they’ve done this so often at their apartment that it feels natural to tug down the zipper of the sleeping bag and reach out to open Jin’s.  
  
Jin jerks back. "Stop it", he hisses, clutching the cloth in his fists from inside. "I’m fine."  
  
Taken aback, Yamapi stops. Jin _never_ refuses offers to leech body heat.  
  
"You’re freezing," he whispers, confused.  
  
More clutching as Jin shakes his head.  
  
"Don’t --", Yamapi says, but another bout of snoring interrupts him. And reminds him of the third inhabitant of the tent, and said person’s dislike of anything unmanly.  
  
Yamapi groans. "Is this about Ryo?" he asks, but he thinks he already knows the answer.  
  
Jin remains silent. Yamapi imagines him sulking in the dark, a petulant frown scrunching up his forehead. Sighing, he’s about to tug the zipper back up when Jin sneezes.  
  
A tiny, pitiful sneeze, right into Yamapi’s face.  
  
"Oh, I’ve had it with you!" Yamapi snarls, and fakes an attack at the collarbone. Jin lets go of the sleeping bag to defend himself, and Yamapi surges forward, winding an arm around Jin’s back and pulling him out of the sleeping bag into his own. Jin is twisting and turning, hissing like a cat, but Yamapi’s arms are still lined with muscles from filming, so there’s no way Jin will struggle free.  
  
"Cut it out," Yamapi growls, pressing Jin’s head against his chest to keep down the volume. "You’re cold. I know it, you know it, we’ve done this a million times, so what’s this all about?"  
  
Jin stills, but doesn’t answer, angry breaths heating up the cloth of Yamapi’s shirt.  
  
Yamapi sighs. Jin has a surprising amount of issues for someone who’s been dancing his way through the entertainment industry since aged fourteen.  
  
"You know, Ryo’s seen you wearing glitter eye-shadow and pink sequins. I don’t think this can put you any lower on his scale of manliness."  
  
"That’s not the problem," Jin whispers fiercely into Yamapi’s chest. "I just thought you --"  
  
Yamapi never gets to hear the rest, as another bout of sudden wailing right outside the tent has Jin shriek and Ryo bolt upright next to them.  
  
"What the fuck!"  
  
"It’s okay", Yamapi wheezes, though he isn’t sure whether he’s talking to Ryo or Jin, who has flung his arms around Yamapi and now clutches him like they’re in a haunted house. Yamapi thinks he preferred the struggling.  
  
Groaning, Ryo lets himself flop back down onto the mats that cover the ground. "Great!" he says.  
  
"Just when I’m balls deep in some bitch with great tits, some animal decides to go emo. If she’s not waiting for me when I fall back asleep, I’ll go hunt that thing down, I swear."  
  
He shifts in his sleeping bag, turning to face Jin and Yamapi.  
  
Silence, then, "Am I seeing things or is Akanishi really hanging onto you like a chick watching _Halloween_?"  
  
"No, he’s just cold", Yamapi says, tugging their combined sleeping bags up around them. Jin gives him a grateful squeeze. "I’m trying to warm him up."  
  
Ryo yawns and burrows deeper into his pillow. "Well, I don’t get your best friends forever thing anyway, so cuddle all you want", he mumbles. "But ‘m glad he wasn’t freaked out by some hooting rodent. ‘Cause that’d make me look pathetic by association, y’know?"  
  
"Yeah," Yamapi says, and has to fight not to laugh, because Ryo’s seen Jin freak out over smaller things than hooting rodents. Ages ago, they made a pact to pretend not to notice, which Jin pretends not to know about.  
  
It works out greatly for their very manly friendship.

  
\---

  
For some time, they lie pressed together quietly, listening to Ryo’s breathing even out. The forest creaks and whispers around them, and whenever something rushes squeaking through the clearing, Jin tenses against Yamapi’s side.  
  
It keeps him from falling asleep, so he slides a hand up Jin’s spine and begins to rub soft, soothing circles into his back. Jin stretches against the caress, sighing.  
  
"Pi?" he mumbles.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"About earlier…" Jin’s voice is hesitant. "I didn’t want to… I mean, I thought you…" he swallows, "I thought you were kind of mad at me, you know. You’ve been acting weird ever since Ryo and me were talking about Kame, and…" he trails off again, "It had me wondering if maybe you were… you know… jealous?"  
  
Yamapi rips his hand off Jin’s back. "What?" he chokes.  
  
Jin leans his head back to look up at Yamapi, a sliver of moonlight spilling over his features as he mutters, "God, this is awkward," and Yamapi feels his heartbeat speed up in panic, the thoughts he’d tried to drown in alcohol rushing back at him.  
  
"Pi. I’m asking if you have a thing for Kame. Like, in the gay way," Jin says, voice unsure.  
  
Yamapi bursts into laughter, immediately muffled as Jin’s hand snaps up to cover his mouth.  
  
"Shhh," Jin hisses. "This isn’t funny. I’m being serious."  
  
"I’m sorry," Yamapi wheezes against Jin’s fingers. "But what the hell gave you that idea?"  
  
Jin scowls, reluctantly drawing his hand back. "Well, maybe the fact that you hardly said anything and refused to look at me ever since Ryo asked if I was fucking Kame? And don’t tell me I was imagining things."  
  
In hindsight, it really hadn’t been the brightest idea to avoid all further eye contact, but he’d been horribly afraid that Jin might tell just by looking at him. The older man could be infuriatingly oblivious, but when it came to Yamapi, Jin was a bloodhound – if he picked up on something, he never let it go.  
  
Unless Yamapi asked him to.  
  
"I don’t have a thing for Kame." _But I seem to have a thing for you._ "I just… realized something, that’s all. Don’t really want to talk about it."  
  
"You realized something…" Jin repeats slowly, and for a second, as they are looking at each other in the dark, breathing the chilly air, there is a strange glint in his eyes that Yamapi has only ever seen in dingy clubs, directed at women Jin is about to pounce.  
  
Then Jin blinks, and it’s gone. "Well," he says. "As long as you didn’t realize you had a bet going on about my dick, too, we’re fine, I guess."  
  
Yamapi laughs awkwardly. He doesn’t know what to say.  
  
Jin yawns. "Whatever. Let’s just go to sleep now. If I start to snore, you can hit me."  
  
"Goodnight", Yamapi says, and watches Jin’s eyes drift shut.  
  
This is going to be a long night.

  
\---

  
After lying still for half an hour, Yamapi knows that sleep won’t come tonight. There’s just too much to think about, and he’s still reeling from the shock of Jin hitting a bit too close to the truth. When he closes his eyes, Jin is waiting for him in the corners of his mind, that look back in his eyes, promising him things that make his blood sing and his cheeks flame in embarrassment. When he tears his eyes open again, there is Jin, asleep, with his dark lashes over high cheekbones, huffing breath after soft breath over Yamapi’s shoulder.  
  
He wants to turn around, away from Jin and all the things he shouldn’t think of, away from all the things that could make him lose this friendship. But Jin lies pressed against his side, one arm thrown over his hip, and his face is relaxed – Yamapi doesn’t have the heart to wake him.  
  
He glances over to Ryo, who is twisting and turning in his sleep, mumbling gibberish. It makes Yamapi wonder what he’s dreaming about, if he should reach out and wake him in case it’s a nightmare. While he’s pondering how to get to Ryo without disturbing Jin, a small gasp draws his attention back to the man at his side.  
  
Maybe Ryo’s anxiety has carried over into Jin’s own dream, as his face has scrunched up in what Yamapi assumes to be distress. His arm is twitching on Yamapi’s hip, fingers clenching and unclenching around a handful of Yamapi’s shirt, and he makes short, pitiful mewling sounds.  
  
"Shhh," Yamapi breathes into the brown locks, and once again begins to rub Jin’s back in comforting circles.  
  
It doesn’t seem to calm him down.  
  
Instead, his whole body begins to squirm, and a long, shaky groan spills over his lips. Assuming that he must be caught in a nightmare, Yamapi slides his hand up Jin’s spine to shake him awake.  
  
Jin shudders and jolts forward, his hip bumping into Yamapi’s thigh. Yamapi stops moving, eyes wide.  
  
Jin is hard.  
  
For a second, Yamapi is unable to think over the blood roaring in his ears, lying there in disbelief while Jin moves in tiny, clumsy thrusts against him. Then he registers with rising terror that he is hardening, too, and hastily scrambles backwards.  
  
He hasn’t gotten further than a few inches when his legs get caught in one of the sleeping bags and Jin’s arm tightens around his back. Frantic, he leans back as far he can, but Jin whines and burrows close again, nuzzling his face into the hollow of Yamapi’s throat.  
  
 _Wake up_ , Yamapi thinks desperately, but he doesn’t say it out loud. If the only choice is between letting Jin hump it out against him to some wet dream, or waking him up and humiliating both of them in the process, there isn’t really a choice at all.  
  
He’ll lie back and think of Japan. That way, at least only one of them has to feel embarrassed. It’s not like anyone else will ever know about this, anyway.  
  
But just when he’s calmed down enough not to be on the verge of a heart attack anymore, a sharp voice startles him.  
  
"What the hell are you two doing over there?"  
  
Holding his breath, Yamapi remains motionless. Jin has slowed down to a shallow grind, lips dragging slowly up and down Yamapi’s throat.  
  
"Hellooo?" Ryo says, but the only other sound is the slight rustling of the sleeping bags.  
  
Yamapi isn’t sure how much longer he can take this. Willing himself not to move, he has to clench his fists so hard it hurts while Jin’s growing more bold, hands sliding over Yamapi’s ass and giving it a firm squeeze.  
  
Yamapi jerks forward, and the movement slides Jin up a few inches, right into Yamapi’s crotch. Mortified, Yamapi can feel Jin’s cock twitch against his own, but before he can move away, Jin moans.  
  
"I knew it!" Ryo exclaims, pushing himself onto his elbows to take a closer look, just when Jin gives a quiet little sob and breathes, " _Tomo_."  
  
Everything crashes to a halt. Mind going blank, Yamapi looks down at Jin’s face – and meets only sleep. Unable to process what this might mean, he closes his eyes.  
  
When he opens them again, a smirking Ryo is staring back at him.  
  
"You sneaky little fuckers", he snickers. "Going at it right under my nose. You could have told me, you know. Would’ve brought my own tent."  
  
"Ryo," Yamapi says, voice flat. "You got it wrong. He’s asleep."  
  
The grin slides off Ryo’s face, replaced by a look of confusion. "What?" he asks, scooting closer.  
  
"He’s dreaming. I’m not doing anything," Yamapi says, teeth clenched.  
  
Silence. Then Ryo’s shadow leans over them, and Yamapi feels his cheeks burn as Jin chooses that exact moment to nibble along his jaw.  
  
"You sure he’s asleep?"  
  
Yamapi groans. "God, Ryo, do you think he’d do this if he was awake? He’s _straight_." A second too late Yamapi realizes that he should’ve made that, " _we_ ’re straight", but Ryo doesn’t look surprised. In fact, he is completely ignoring Yamapi, eyes focused on Jin.  
  
"I dunno", he says, and his pitch is low in a way that makes Yamapi’s eyes narrow. "He looks pretty much into it."  
  
Shooting Ryo a nasty glare, Yamapi slides his arm around Jin’s back. "It’s a _dream_ , asshole. He thinks he’s sleeping with a woman."  
  
"A woman?" Ryo drawls, raising one eyebrow. "Named Tomo? No, I don’t think so."  
  
Yamapi shifts, carefully pulling Jin away from Ryo and the things he’s insinuating. "It doesn’t mean anything, okay? It’s just a dream, and it’s not his fault." He looks back up at Ryo, eyes hard. "If you tell him about this, I’ll kill you."  
  
Ryo sighs dramatically. "You’re both idiots. Thank me later." And with a fast, practiced movement, he pinches Jin’s hip.  
  
At once, the flow of muffled whimpering stops. "What…" Jin slurs against Yamapi’s throat, breath fanning over the skin that’s still moist from his saliva, then, "Tomo?"  
  
Yamapi’s heart is racing. And when he finally forces himself to pull back and look at Jin, his breath gets stuck in his throat.  
  
Jin’s breathing is still fast, rolling in small gasps over his half-opened lips. Blinking slowly, he’s gazing up at Yamapi with dark eyes, pupils blown impossibly wide. "What are we --"  
  
 _Oh God_ , Yamapi thinks and does the first thing that comes to his mind to stop Jin’s train of thought.  
  
Which is kiss him.  
  
Jin’s lips feel soft and pliant beneath his own, and for a few insane heartbeats, Yamapi wonders if this is for real. Then Jin sighs, parting his lips for him like they’ve done this a hundred times, and Yamapi’s body decides that he’s done enough thinking for today.  
  
Swallowing Jin’s groans, he pushes their hips together, grinding sharply against the erection that was driving him crazy just minutes ago. This time, when he feels Jin twitch against him, he doesn’t shy away; instead, heady with desire, he deepens the kiss and lets one hand slide down Jin’s chest, over the soft skin of his belly, below the tight band of elastic over Jin’s hipbone.  
  
When his hand closes around the shaft, Jin whimpers, thrusting forward into the touch he’d been denied earlier. Breaking the kiss, he sucks and licks his way down Yamapi’s throat; and when Yamapi groans and pushes impatiently against Jin’s groin, he twists his hips in a sharp roll that has Yamapi gasp and pull his hand out of Jin’s boxers to grab his ass, squeezing down hard.  
  
Jin whines at the loss of the hand around his cock, but Yamapi buries his face against Jin’s neck and presses his hips forward, unwilling to lose the tight friction against his cock. Squirming, Jin slides his hands below the hen of Yamapi’s shirt, raking his fingernails down Pi’s back in horny protest, and he moans when Pi growls and nips at the skin of his throat in warning.  
  
Somewhere in the back of his mind, Yamapi is shocked at his own boldness, trying and failing to connect this man to the gentle, if somewhat repressed lover he has always considered himself.  
  
He tenses, lifting his head away from the marks he has left above Jin’s collarbone. The sight sends a new rush of arousal down his spine, and he has to tear his eyes away to be able to form coherent words.  
  
"Jin," he manages. "Jin, this… it’s too much, I --"  
  
"Don’t stop!" Jin hisses, alternating between pushing up Yamapi’s shirt and tearing at his shorts. "You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for this, so don’t fucking stop now."  
  
 _That_ makes Yamapi still completely, ignoring Jin’s frustrated groan. "What?" he wheezes.  
  
" _Tomo_ ", Jin whines, sliding his fingers into Yamapi’s hair. "Don’t freak out _now_."  
  
Suddenly, there’s movement behind Jin, _Ryo_ , Pi thinks amazed, because he’d forgotten they weren’t alone, and then his hand is pried away from where it’s still gripping Jin’s ass.  
  
"What --", Yamapi squeaks, but Ryo says, "Shhh", and Jin has stopped the frustrated noises, nuzzling his head back into Pi neck. He seems content to let Ryo interrupt.  
  
"Calm down." Ryo’s voice is low, and his hand is warm and confident against Yamapi’s fingers. "Jin’s been into you since forever." He’s talking slowly, like he wants to make sure Yamapi understands. "He wants you, and he wants all you can give. There’s no need to hold back."  
  
Jin hums in agreement.  
  
"All… I can give?" Yamapi repeats, dumb-founded.  
  
He gasps when Jin drags his tongue up his throat, and he’s still holding Ryo’s hand, feeling hot and weird at the same time, and things just went from maybe fucked up to utterly, insanely fucked up.  
  
"What he means…" Jin says, voice deeper than Pi thought it could go. "Is that I want you to fuck me."  
  
Pictures flash in Yamapi’s mind, things he’s stumbled across in dubious backrooms and deserted changing rooms, stories he’s heard whispered backstage, and the thoughts from earlier that sent him straight for the next beer bottle. He knows people do it, has an idea how it’s done, and though he can’t believe _Jin_ wants to do it, wants to do it with him, of all people, he’s turned on beyond what should be considered healthy.  
  
"O-okay", he stutters, feeling brave, and Ryo lets go of his hand so Jin can take off his shirt and his shorts. He should be cold, but he feels like his body has turned into a furnace, radiating a confusing mixture of embarrassment and arousal.  
  
While Jin is taking off his own shirt and wriggling out of his pants, Ryo once again takes Yamapi’s hand, and suddenly his fingers are coated in a sticky substance.  
  
"Stop thinking," Ryo murmurs, and Jin is back at his side, drinking down Yamapi’s moans at the first touch of skin on skin, and when he hitches up one leg over Yamapi’s thigh, it’s even better, hotter, and Yamapi thinks that so far, this is really good.  
  
Then Ryo brings Yamapi’s hand down over the small of Jin’s back, and Yamapi forgets how to breathe. Jin’s kissing him more fiercely now, like maybe he needs to be brave, too, like maybe he hasn’t done this before, either, only had more time to think it through, some time to do this to himself.  
  
Then Yamapi’s hand is nudged further south, and he brings his other hand up around Jin’s back to lightly squeeze his hip, comforting them both, and then he’s there, and he’s not sure if he can continue.  
  
" _Jin_ ," he breathes in between kisses, like it’s a question, a confession.  
  
Jin shivers against him, and Yamapi’s name spills like a drug from his lips, and it’s all Yamapi wants to hear, in that voice, at that moment.  
  
Then Ryo presses down over his hand, and Jin’s breath hitches. His eyes are half-closed, his thigh trembling where it rests over Yamapi’s hip, and when Ryo begins to set a rhythm, Yamapi follows his lead, watching Jin shudder with every stretch and twist of Yamapi’s finger inside him.  
  
Yamapi thinks he can hear Ryo breathing heavily next to them, but his ears ring with the noises Jin’s making, little gasps that tell him maybe it’s time to… and like he can read thoughts, Ryo’s fingers curl around his wrist, ordering him back, and then there’s more lube, and it’s two fingers but Jin just exhales and takes it, carefully pushing back against Yamapi’s hand, and it’s tight, so tight Yamapi wonders how he’s supposed to last when the time comes.  
  
Then Ryo shifts his touch on the back of Yamapi’s hand, changing the angle, pushing back in, and Jin jolts forward with a high-pitched moan.  
  
"That," Ryo murmurs, voice lazy and low, "would be his prostate. I think you’ll figure it out from here."  
  
And the touch is gone. For a second, Yamapi stops moving, afraid that he’ll do something wrong, but then Jin rolls his hip against him, urging him on, and he takes a deep breath, flexing his fingers a bit, and suddenly it seems easy to do it by himself. He barely remembers to add a third finger when Jin begins to get impatient, and he doesn’t even flinch when Ryo reaches over to casually roll a condom over him.  
  
From the corner of his eyes, Yamapi sees him reach into his own pants, watching them with heated eyes, but then Jin topples him over, and Yamapi only has eyes for Jin.  
  
Jin, with his mussed up hair and his swollen lips, and that wondrous look on his face, like he can’t believe this is really happening.  
  
But it _is_ , and Jin is sinking down slowly, his gaze locked with Yamapi’s, and when he has taken him in all the way, his lips curl into a smile Yamapi has never seen on him before.  
  
It makes him feel tipsy. He knows he’ll do whatever it takes to keep that smile for himself.  
  
After a few clumsy thrusts, Jin gets the hang of it, lets his head fall back and begins to roll his hips in a smooth, undulating rhythm, and Yamapi can only grip him tight and hold on, watching in awe as gasps turn into moans, feeling Jin’s muscles work around him.  
  
"Jin," he says, wheezing. "I --"  
  
Jin laughs, grabbing his hand and folding it around his cock, picking up speed, and Yamapi can’t help but follow, moving his hand in quick strokes; and when he feels his stomach clench, he pulls Jin down, crushing their lips together as he thrusts into him. Then he’s coming, and right before he blacks out, he hears Jin groan as he spills all over his fingers.

  
\---

  
When Yamapi’s breathing has returned to normal, Jin lies sprawled over him, shivering slightly in the cold air.  
  
"Still freezing?" Yamapi mumbles, and pulls their sleeping bags back over them. Jin murmurs something and snuggles closer, drifting off to sleep.  
  
"Hey," Yamapi says suddenly, and Jin groans. "Where’s Ryo?"  
  
He vaguely remembers hearing some muffled moans, and when he looks over, he sees a crumpled tissue lying next to Ryo’s empty sleeping bag.  
  
Jin yawns. "Probably off mailing people who owe him money now, the scrawny pervert."  
  
Yamapi narrows his eyes. "I’ll kill him."  
  
"Don’t," Jin says sleepily, patting blindly for Yamapi’s hand and twining their fingers. "Let’s make an exception today. ‘Cause he helped us out and was all selfless about it."  
  
"Selfless?" Yamapi says wryly. "He made us his personal live action porn."  
  
Jin doesn't answer, snoring lightly.  
  
When Yamapi looks down at Jin's sleeping form, heart still somersaulting in his chest, he thinks that maybe, just this time, he'll forgive Ryo.

 


End file.
